Dos enamorados
by Tomomi Itano
Summary: Un sábado normal en Inazuma Twon, Haruna y Goenji sin dejar de pensar en su amad@ y al final van a una heladería pero nunca pensaron que su sueño se hubiera echo realidad. Two-shot.


**July: ¡Ohayou! Estoy feliz, feliz, feliz, FELIZ! :D**

**Haruna y Endo: porque tan feliz? **

**July: porque hace unos días vi el capítulo 7 de IE Go (no se qué…) 2 y vi que Goenji-san le envió un mensaje a Haruna-chan! Ósea por que Goenji-san tenía su número? e.e además cuando se fueron al sector V (alguien me dice si estoy en lo correcto y si no alguien me diga cómo se escribe xD) Goenji-san y Haruna-chan se quedaron SOLOS y Haruna-chan bien que estaba pegadita a Goenji-san ewe me vuele a amor… etto ahora que recuerdo nunca vi a Kido-san donde estaba? Quien sabe nunca lo vi -.-U bueno como sea aquí les dejo el fic de GoenHaru *w*!**

Haruna no deja de pensar en un chico. No era su hermano, ni tampoco en su mejor amigo… era su primer amor, en el único chicho que le robo su corazón, el chico que nunca deja de pensar, con el que siempre sueña y anéela estar.

**Pov. Haruna**

_No dejo de suspirar ya van como 17 veces esta mañana. Solo puedo pensar en el. ¿Por qué no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza?... solo quiero dejar de pensar en ti. ¿Qué tan difícil es encontrar algo que hacer en sábado?... pero no se qué hacer… vuelvo a suspirar. Con este ya van 18…_

**Pov. Nadie  
**Pero alguien interrumpió los pensamientos de la peli-azul

Abriendo un poco la puerta- Haruna-chan gomenasai… temou te buscan abajo-

-¿Are?, ¿Quién?-dijo la peli-azul levantándose un poco de la cama-

-Kido-kun-

-¿Mi oni-chan?-esta asiente- dile que pase por favor…-

-Vale… temo antes deja de pensar en el, si no Kido-kun se dará cuenta-

Esta se sonrojo a más no poder-¿s-soy tan obvia?-

La oji-violeta sonrió- solo que te gusta una "persona" ^^-

La pequeña periodista se sonrojo un poco mas pero ante a sonrisa de la peli-marrón sonrió y le bajo el enrojecimiento- arigato Aki-chan-

La peli-marrón sonrió y fue a buscar a Kido. Unos minutos después entro Kido.

-Ohayou Haruna-dijo el peli-marrón-

-O-ohayou oni-chan…-dijo con una sonrisa -disculpa demou…. ¿A qué has venido?-

-¿Qué acaso no quieres que este aquí?-dijo el de capa poniendo cara triste-

Haruna se percato y respondió rápido- n-no es eso… solo que… es raro verte aquí… y más si estoy en casa de Aki-chan… ¿Está todo bien?-

-Claro todo bien es solo que… acaso un hermano no puede visitar en vez en cuando a su hermana menor en la casa de una amiga- dijo sonriendo-

-Oni-san...-dijo mirándolo- eres pésimo con las mentiras-suspiro la periodista, pero a la vez sonrió-

Al oji-rubi solo le salió una gotita estilo anime y suspiro- bueno… en realidad si pasa algo…-

-Suelta la sopa-Haruna ya que estaba nerviosa  
¿Y si se daba cuenta?, ¿Qué aria?, ¿Y si le preguntaba quién era?, ¿Le diría la verdad o mentiría? Miles y miles de preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de la peli-azul.

-Bueno…no es que me pase algo…más bien quiero saber te pasa algo…-

Ante aquel comentario la oji-gris se puso más nerviosa-¿P-pasarme algo?... como que…-

-No lo sé últimamente estás muy distraída, algo deprimida y te veo rara…-

-¿R-rara yo? N-no como crees-  
-Haruna….- dijo el de googles- eres peor que yo para mentir-rio un poco-

Jejeje ^^U…-rio nerviosa la peli-azul- bueno… ya te dije a mi no me pasa nada...-

-Haruna te conozco te pasa algo-

-Bueno… en realidad… a mi me g-gusta alguien…- dijo tímidamente la pequeña periodista-

-Ah con que era eso…- dijo tranquilamente, esta asintió y este suspiro- ¿Quién es?- _"en cuanto sepa quién es lo mato"-_

-Una persona-  
-define persona-

-Un ser humano que tiene piernas, brazos, ojos, boca, orejas etc…-

-Eres buena en esto-

-A prendí del mejor-sonrió

-Hablando de eso ¿porque estás aquí?, ¿no deberías estar en tu casa? y ¿paso algo en tu casa y por eso estas aquí?...- a Haruna le salió una gotita por la cabeza su hermano sí que se preocupaba por ella…

-Etto… mis padres fueron de viaje y les pregunte que si me podría quedar aquí con Aki-chan-

-¿Y no te llevaron con ellos?-

-No. Como es un viaje de negocios no les gusta que vaya, además solo será 1 mes- sonrió para no preocupar a Kido

-Bueno… ¿y por no me dijiste?Te hubieras quedado en mi casa-

-No quise causarte molestas… tu siempre me has protegido y preocupado por mi Oni-san…-

-Haruna…- Kido se sentó al lado de ella- tu nunca me has causado molestias… y claro que te voy a proteger para eso estamos los hermanos mayores…-

-Oni-san…- Haruna se le quedo mirando con asombro- hai-sonrío

Kido le devolvió la sonrisa- ¿y bien?-

-¿Are?- pregunto inocentemente la pequeña manager

El de googles se le resbalo una gotita- ¿Quién es el chico?- conteniendo la paciencia

Haruna ladeo la cabeza- ¿Qué chico?-

En 3… 2… 1…

-¡EL CHICO QUE TE GUSTA!- y **(CABOOM XD!) **la paciencia se fue

-No te diré…-_"Ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto"_

-Haruna ¬¬****-

- ^^U ¿Qué?-

-Esto no es divertido ¬.¬UU-

-Eso dices tu, si miraras tu cara- rio- estas hecho una furia- dijo en voz burlona

-Haruna… ¬/_/¬U**-**

-Vale, vale me callo-

-Ahora dime quien es-

-¿Quién es qué?- -¡HARUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- ahora si Kido estaba **(literalmente)** hecho una furia

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Inazuma…**

Un peli-crema estaba recostado en su cama pensando…

**Pov. Goenji**

_Estoy aburrido no tengo nada que hacer… Solo puedo pensar en ella… sus ojos… su cabello… y sus labios… esos labios que tanto anhelo probar… ¡Mate! ¿Yo pensé eso? ¡Joder! ya me he vuelto loco… loco de amor… ¡Aaaaa! Tengo que dejar de pensar en ella… pero como, ya lo dije antes no tengo nada que hacer… Endo seguramente está practicando futbol… enserio ¿Quién se pone a practicar futbol en sábado?... al parecer él, Kazemaru fue al parque de diversiones con Hiroto, Midorikawa, Handa, Max y unas amigas de Kazemaru y Hiroto, Ichinose regreso a Estados Unidos con Domon y Rika... ¡JA! Sabía que esos 2 terminarían juntos, ahora Atsuya me tendrá que pagar el dinero de la apuesta, Tsunami fue a surfear con Toko, Tachimukai, Todamaru y Kogure aun que creo que los últimos 3 se colaron, Aphrodi, Suzuno y Naguno fueron al zoológico…. pobre Aphrodi no se cómo aguanta los pleitos de esos 2, Kido sabe dios donde este, Fuyuka y Natsumi se fueron de viaje por 1 semana a Italia… se supone que ya regresan mañana, Fudo y Sakuma fueron a visitar a Genda ya al resto de su ex-equipo… quizás Kido este con ellos y Haruna… Haruna no sé donde este… je se nota que me gusta, ni siquiera sé donde esta, si veo a Fubuki o a Endo les preguntare ellos seguro sabrán… hablando de ello… tampoco sé donde esta Fubuki, ni Atsuya naa pero solo lo quiero para que me page mi dinero y quizás me burle de él en su cara…_

**Pov. Nadie**

-¡ONI-SAAAAAN!- grito una pequeña niña de pelo marrón y 2 coletas, ese grito bastó para tener a Goenji de regreso a tierra firme… y también…

-¡Y-Yuka no me grites así!, ¡me vas a dejar sordo- y… para dejarlo sordo

-¡Ne Oni-san pero si te eh estado hablando miles de veces y tu estabas en las nubes!, !Incluso te grite pero tu seguías en las nubes!- cruzo los brazos y inflo las mejillas asiendo un lindo puchero

- ¿Así?- asintió- No te escuche- a la pequeña se le resbalo una gotita

-Si ya me di cuenta…no tienes remedio- entonces se le ocurrió algo a la pequeña- Oni-san…-

-¿Hai?-

-¿Andas enamorado?- dijo sonriendo picadamente **(esta paso mucho tiempo con Rika xD)**

Goenji se sonrojo hasta parecía un tomate- ¡Y-Yuka!... ¿d-de donde sacas esas cosas?-

-Intuición- sonrió por la reacción de su hermano… si estaba enamorado pero la pregunta correcta… ¿de quién?- ¿y quién es?-

-¿Quién es qué?-respondió como si no supiera nada

A Yuka se le resbalo una gotita- la chica-

-¿Cual chica?-

3...2…1…

-¡¿QUIEN LA CHICA QUE TE GUSTA?- **(CABOOM! tan pequeña y ya se comporta como Kido xD)**

- No te lo diré-

-Oni-san esto no es divertido ¬3¬UU-

-Vale, vale-

-¡deja de reírte! ¬w¬**-

-Oki, oki me callo-rio por última vez para volver a tener cara de serio

-Bien… ahora dime quien es-

-¿Quién es qué?-

-¡ONI-!-

Mientras que Yuka gritaba Goenji se moría de la riza

-ahora que recuerdo… ¿Para qué me hablabas?-

-¿Eh?- ladeo la cabeza

-Si para que viniste a mi recamara-

-Aaaa eso…. Porque…- Yuka reacciono- ¡o no se me olvido los deje a fuera esperando!- ante eso salió como rayo abajo

Goenji solo se sentó en la cama y espero a que Yuka volviese

-Etto… Oni-san tienes visitas- regreso algo cansada

-_"¿Visitas?" _ Diles que pasen-

-Hai- y se fue de nuevo como rayo-

1 minuto después tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo el peli-crema

-Ohayou Goenji-san- dijo asomando la cabeza un peli-plateado

-¡Fubuki ohayou!- se sorprendió- que milagro verte por aquí-

-Hai… pero no eh venido solo…- dijo entrando a la habitación

-¿M?... no me digas que…-

-Konichiwa Baka-dijo un peli-rosado con las manos en su nuca

-¡A ti te estaba esperando!-rápidamente se levanto, sorprendiendo a los hermanos

-¿A él?- lo señalo

-¿A mí?- se señalo

-Hai… tienes que pagar la apuesta a puesta- tras decir eso Fubuki cayo tipo anime y Atsuya solo ladeo a cabeza

-¿Apuesta?-

-¿Eres o te haces? ¬¬*-

-¿Eh?-

-Definitivamente… eres -.-*-

-¿Nani?- Atsuya no se estaba haciendo el "tonto", en verdad no sabía de lo que estaba hablando Goenji, pues el peli-rosa era de memoria de corto plazo **(Endo y Haruna: a quien me recordara? ****¬¬ yo: no tengo ni la menor idea o.O Endo y Haruna: eres o te haces? ¬.¬ yo: me hago :D) **

- La entre Rika y Aki mocoso ¬¬-

-Aaaa esa-  
3…2…1…

-¡Hey!... mocoso tu abuelo- grito notando quería pleito

-¡El tuyo!- le respondió gritando

-¡CALLANSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- esta vez quien grito fue Shiro, como no iba a gritar, cada vez que esos 2 se encontraban terminaban discutiendo y peleando, volviendo al tema Atsuya y Goenji se le quedaron mirando normalmente Shiro solo suspira o les decía que paran y hicieran tregua. Shiro se tranquilizo un poco- por favor por 1 vez en la vida pueden dejar de discutir-

Los 2 se miraron y suspiraron de arrepentimiento- Vale-

-Te dejare la apuesta para después…-

- -.-UU ok-

-N-ne Fubuki...-

- ¿Si Goenji-san?-

-Etto…- tartamudeo tratando de esconder su sonrojo- ¿s-sabes dónde está Haruna?-

-¿Haruna-chan?, ella me dijo que estaría en casa de Kino-san 1 mes porque sus padres tuvieron que ir se de viaje de negocios- contesto sonriente

-Ya veo…-

-Ne no me digas que te gusta Haru-chan- dijo Atsuya con una sonrisa picada **(ahora tu -.-U XD)**

-N-no digas e-estupideces- dijo mirando a un lado tratando de esconder su sonrojo pero fue inútil

-¿Entonces porque te sonrojas?-

-C-cállate-

-Cállame-

-¿Quieres que te golpe?-

-Quiero ver que lo hagas-

¿Así?-

-Si-

-¡Ven para acá!-

Y así los 2 empezaron a pelear, Fubuki solo observaba la escena con una sonrisa, esos 2 nunca cambiarían.

***Flash Back***

_**Una pequeña periodista y un peli-plata estaban sentados en una banca del parque mientras comían unos helados.**_

_**-¡Anda dime!- decía asiendo un puchero**_

_**-Ya que dije que no me gusta nadie Haruna-chan- reía ante la reacción de la chica**_

_**-¡Vamos! No me mientas se que te gusta alguien y no me quieres decir, anda dime somos los mejores amigos ¿no?-**_

_**-Si lo somos…-**_

_**-Pues no parece -3- -**_

_**-Vale… te diré quien me gusta si tu me dices quien te gusta- dijo para a ver si lo dejaba en paz**_

_**-¿E-eh?...eso e-es trampa…-**_

_**-¡Vamos! Somos los mejores amigos ¿no?- dijo imitando la voz de Haruna**_

_**- tuche… vale te diré quien me gusta…-lambio un poco su helado**_

_**-¿Enserio?- dijo volteándola a ver, en verdad no creía que ella le dijera quien era el chico que le gusta-**_

_**-Hai-**_

_**-Bien tú dime y yo te digo-**_

_**-O-Ok… a mi… m-me gusta G-Goenji-senpai-**_

_**-¿Enserio?-**_

_**-H-hai-**_

_**-Vaya eso si es sorpresa-**_

_**-N-ne sigues tu- dijo tratando de cambiar el tema**_

_**-Acércate-la chica obedeció y Shiro le susurro algo en el oído-**_

_**-¿Enserio?-**_

_**-Si-**_

_**-¡Sabia que te gustaba!-este solo rio- ¡Son tal para cual!...sabes que Shiro-san-**_

_**-¿Qué?-**_

_**-Te voy a ayudar-**_

_**-¿Ayudar?- ladeo la cabeza**_

_**-Hai… te voy a ayudar a que sean novios-dijo animada**_

_**Fubuki se sorprendió no espera que Haruna digiera eso pero aun así sonrió-Arigato Haruna-chan-**_

_**Haruna se levanto y se puso delante de él, le tomo de las manos asiendo que los helados cayeran y movió la cabeza en señal que no- no agradezcas para eso están los amigos- dijo guiñándole el ojo. Fubuki se le quedo mirando y sonrió**_

_**-Bien… yo también te ayudare- también se levanto**_

_**-¿Eh?-**_

_**-Te ayudare con Goenji-san- sonrió, provocando que la chica se sonrojara pero asintió y también sonrió**_

_**-Bien… ¿es una promesa?- se soltó, cerro la mano y dejo el dedo meñique arriba**_

_**-Hai- asiendo lo mismo que la chica juntaron sus meñiques en señal de que cerraron la promesa**_

_***Fin Flash Back***_

-¡FUBUKI/SHIRO!- gritaron Goenji y Atsuya

-¿Eh?- dijo saliendo de su trance

-¿Shiro en que pensabas?... te estábamos hablando desde hace un buen rato…-

-¿Así?- los 2 asintieron- Gomenasai…-

-No te preocupes pero en que tanto pensabas Fubuki?-

-En nada…-

Los 2 se vieron- si tú lo dices…-

-¡Ne Oni-san!-dijo entrando a la habitación

-¿Que sucede Yuka?-

-¿Podemos ir a la heladería?-

- No lo sé…-dijo mirando a Shiro y a Atsuya

-¡Ándale Si!- pregunto mientras que ponía cara de perrito, que para suerte de Yuka Goenji nunca resistía

-Vale- contesto resignado volteo a ver a los hermanos- ¿Ustedes quieren venir?-

-¿Quieres ir Atsuya?-

-¿Eh? Como sea me da igual- en verdad quería ir es más si no fuera por su orgullo estaría como Yuka, pero su orgullo se lo impedía

Shiro conocía perfectamente a su hermano y sabia que quería ir- Vale iremos-

-¡Perfecto!-grito Yuka-ahora vamos-

Así los 4 salieron a la heladería que por suerte estaba cerca de la casa. Cada quien compro un helado diferente Yuka de fresa, Atsuya de chocolate, Shiro de limón y Goenji de galleta. Los 4 agarraron una mesa para comer tranquilos los helados. Prefirieron sentarse adentro que afuera, alado de 1 ventana cercas de la puerta.

**En el otro lado de la ciudad Inazuma Twon…**

-¡Anda anda!- chillaba la pequeña manager- ¡que te cuesta!- repetía una y otra vez-¡aprovechemos que estamos afuera!- _"está al otro lado de la ciudad pero estamos afuera"_

-No lo sé Haruna….- ya se avía hartado pero debería tener la postura

-¡Onegai!- puso los mismos ojitos que Yuka

-Aaaa… yo…- y Kido le pasaba lo mismo que a Goenji- K-Kino…. m-me puedes… a-ayudar…-

-Creo que deberías aceptar-

-Demou…-

-¡Ja!... anda solo es un helado…-

-Demou está al otro lado de la ciudad-

-¿Y?... ¡son los mejores helados de toda Inazuma Twon!-

-Vale, vale tu ganas…- el de rastras ya no aguanto más esos ojos y se rindió

-¡Sí!...-dijeron las 2 chicas

Kido suspiro- pero iremos en la limosina ya que está muy lejos…-

-¿limosina? Dijo la peli-castaño verdoso

-Hai… amenos que quieras ir caminando-

-N-no- se acerco a Haruna y le susurro- ¿tiene una limosina?..-

-En realidad…. Tiene 7… pero uno se acostumbra ^^U-rio nerviosa

-Y-Ya veo ^^U- hizo lo mismo que Haruna

**5 minutos después (wow son rápidos o.O)**

-Arigato por traernos- agradecían los 3 mientras miraban que avían llegado a su destino

-Al fin- decía Haruna estirándose- ¡Me estaba muriendo de hambre y calor!-

-Solo fueron 5 minutos Haruna-chan- dijo Aki saliéndole una gotita tipo anime

-Como sea…. Voy a entrar- dijo empezando a caminar seguido por Aki y por ultimo Kido

**July: bueno, bueno eso es todo por hoy, lo iba a hacer todo en 1 solo cap pero dije… son demasiadas palabras ustedes creen más de 2, 650 Wow eso es un nuevo record bien ¿Alguien deja un reviews a esta pobre niña de 12 añitos?*ojos de perrito***


End file.
